<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Kitty, I know you like it rough.” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545944">“Kitty, I know you like it rough.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Daddy Kink, KuroKen - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vibrators, sex friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo makes Kenma dress up as a cat and they have sex. That is literally it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Kitty, I know you like it rough.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have fun reading. It’s not the best pet play ting but please do enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo this is embarrassing.” Kenma mumbles, opening the door just enough to pop his head through, hiding the rest of his body. “Why do I have to dress like this?” The blond whines, pouting.<br/>
“You said you would do anything for me.” Kuroo replies, his cocky smirk playing on his lips as he watches his best friend fidget in nervousness. “Come on in, Kitty.” The raven cheekily smiles, adjusting himself comfortably on the bed, resting his back on the headboard. Nervously, Kozume enters the room, hugging his torso to ‘hide’ himself.<br/>
“I knew you would look hot.” Tetsurou comments, licking his lips hungrily as he looks at his friend dressed up as a cat.</p><p>Blond cat ears, matching his hair colour, clip into his hair, a red collar with a golden bell hugs his neck, erotic red lingerie covers his chest and private area.<br/>
“Turn around, I want to see it.” Kuroo orders, sighing in annoyance Kenma turns around showing his tail which matched the colour of the ears. “Give me the remote.” Kozume tosses the remote over to him, instantly regretting it as he feels a soft vibration start to radiate off the object inside him.<br/>
“Ku-Kuroo.” Kenma whimpers, crawling onto the bed and settling himself in front of the raven. Gradually the vibrations start to increase, making his insides feel abnormally good. Unintentionally Kenma drops his head on Kuroo’s lap as his body starts to get weakened by the vibrations.</p><p>“Does Kitty want milk?” Kuroo teases, pulling himself out of his boxers and rubbing himself on Kenma’s face. The raven places the tip of his cock on Kozume’s gaped mouth, circling his precum covered tip over his lips, painting them in his cum. Kenma sticks his tongue out, giving the head of Kuroo’s cock a couple of licks, he licks down to his base. Cupping the side of his cock with his mouth, licking teasingly and kissing it all the way back to his tip. He envelopes it between his lips again, he slowly deepthroats his cock, taking him in inch by inch till he feels his throat get invaded by the stinky, wet tip. Kuroo grips at his hair, thrusting the rest of him in his mouth and turning up the vibration so he can feel Kenma’s moans around his cock. The vibrations of Kozume’s moans sends shivers through Kuroo’s body, more precum plastered the back of his friend’s throat.<br/>
“Fuck Kitty, you look so sexy with my cock stuffed in your mouth.” Kuroo praises, guiding Kenma’s drooling mouth up and down his cock. “Look at your arse wiggling as you suck me off, you enjoying it that much? Does having both your holes filled feel nice, Kitty?” Tetsurou chuckles, stuffing himself deeper in his mouth and watching how the fake tail swayed side to side. Slowly he rocked his hips back and forth, feeling his cock twitch in his mouth, Kenma squeezes his eyes shut waiting for the raven to spill his ‘milk’ into his mouth.<br/>
“Fuck Kenma!” The raven grunts thrusting one last time into his mouth and cumming an abnormal amount in his mouth, some spilling out making Kozume look even more sexier.</p><p>“Sit.” Kuroo pants out, tapping his leg, sighing and cursing as he comes down from his high. “Oh did Kitty get hard from sucking me off?” The raven teases, grabbing Kenma’s cook through the lacy red material, a wet spot forms as Kuroo’s long fingers mess around with his cock.<br/>
“Ku-Kuroo~ that feels nice~” Kenma moans, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck for support and nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, his hot uneven breath attacks Kuroo’s neck driving him crazy. Kenma kissed up and down his neck, licking stripes, adding marks wherever his tongue trailed.<br/>
“Kenma- shit!” Kuroo grunts, leaning his neck back so Kenma can have more access. “Fuck I can’t hold back anymore!” He admits, stopping his movements and changing their position, slamming Kenma onto the bed and crawling on top of him, imprisoning him with his body.</p><p>“You’re so sexy, Kitty.” Kuroo lightly trials his hands over his body, his fingers delicately touch his skin. Softly he plays with his nipples, twisting the sensitive spot between his rough tips of his fingers.<br/>
“Ahh Ku-“<br/>
“Call me Master.” Tetsurou demands, flickering a gaze up at the blond before he licks one of his sensitive nipples, taking it smoothly into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around it as he sucks gently.<br/>
“Ahh Master!” Kenma moans, arching his torso towards the raven’s skilled mouth, moaning uncontrollably as he feels Kuroo bite down on his nipple, leaving teeth marks around his swollen bud.</p><p>“Master just- fu-fuck me!” Kenma cries out, tugging the eager raven away from his marked chest.<br/>
“Sure, Kitty.” Kuroo replies a smirk riding up his lips as he spreads Kenma’s legs exposing his swelling, twitching hole hugging around the toy. “Your body is incredibly lewd today. So sexy.” He comments, running his fingers around the stretched rim, observing how it withered under his touch.<br/>
“Master stop teasing me please!” Kenma begs, Kuroo chuckles at his desperation, enjoying how Kenma was easily affected by simple teasing.</p><p>Kuroo removes the toy from his friend’s reddening hole, he stares in admiration at how stretched his hole has become.<br/>
“You're so stretched, Kitty. You’re hole has been trained to take me in anytime.” Tetsurou chuckles, rubbing his cockhead up and down his crease, loving the little mewls that erupted from his friend. Getting impatient himself Kuroo thrusts inside, shoving all of his cock into his heat, not allowing Kenma to adjust to his size.<br/>
“You’ve turned into such a good cocksleeve, Kenma. Your hole fits me so well and it’s so wet inside.” Kuroo thrusts his hips out, leaving in just his tip, he teasingly thrusts the top of his cock in and out, purposely missing the younger’s prostate every time.<br/>
“Mas-Mast-ahh Nghh!” Kenma screams feelings his insides get destroyed as Kuroo thrusts all of his cock inside of him, stretching his wall and hitting his prostate directly. “Kur-Maste-too ha-ah~” He continues to cry out, placing his small hands on Tetsurou’s lower abdomen to slow his pace down, the roughness is too overwhelming for his small body.<br/>
“Kitty, I know you like it rough.” Kuroo mutters, taking both of Kenma’s wrists into one hand and pinning them above his head.</p><p>“You said you would do anything?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, his statement coming off more like a question. Sluggishly Kenma nods, his throat too sore to speak. “Well then…” The raven lets go of his tiny wrists and fetches for something besides the bed. Kenma then suddenly feels a warm liquid drench his body, soaking the fabric that wrapped around his chest and causing his body to become sticky.<br/>
“Kuroo what are yo- the fuck?” Kozume shouts looking down at his body which is covered in a brown substance, whiskey. “Why the fuck do you have alcohol in your room?”</p><p>“Is that what you are asking right now? You got a cock in you, you are dressed up as a cat and you are coated in alcohol, but you want to ask about my drinking habits?” Kuroo laughs, pouring more of the drink on the younger’s torso, drinking some of the alcohol before he places it on the bedside table. Kuroo tediously thrusts in and out of Kenma so he could focus on drinking the liquid off his body. He starts from the bottom of his abdomen and licks all the way up to his neck, sucking harshly on the skin as he drinks the liquid.<br/>
“So tasty.” Kuroo moans, his hips fasten up as he gradually starts to get more and more drunk. “You’re so fuck-heut-ing hot!” The raven blissfully moans, licking all over his body and thrusting his hips ruthlessly.<br/>
“Mast-er! Fuck~ you’re so~ big!” Kenma screams, wrapping his arms around the taller man, scratching down his back, leaving multiple grazes but Kuroo is too tipsy to acknowledge the pain.<br/>
“Kitty feels so good ar-around me, your hole is swallowing me-heut- so well~” Tetsurou grunts. “I’m going to fill up Kitty with all my milk, you like daddy’s milk~” Kuroo switches Kenma on his body, thrusting himself out and slamming back in as he arches his arse up.<br/>
“Da-Dadd~ too deep~ ahh fuck me harder!” Kenma moans, using the title unknowingly, Kuroo’s body jolts in excitement hearing the word ‘daddy’ slip from his friend’s lips. His hips slap against his arse leaving his cheeks to go a scarlet, the sound of slaps and Krnma’s sweet moans fill the room along with the squelching of lube and cum mixing as Kuroo thrusts his hips.</p><p>“Daddy~ Kuroo I’m go-cum! Can kitty cum?” Kenma moans, bucking his hips backwards, preventing himself from cumming till he hears the order from Kuroo.<br/>
“Cum Kitty. Cum for Daddy. Good Kitty. Clench around me, milk the juices out of me.” The raven pants out, pumping his cock in and out in small and quick thrusts, morning loudly feeling all of Kenma’s inside wrap around him.<br/>
“I’m cumming~ Kuroo~” Kozume announces, grinding his hips against the bed to add some friction, he chants Kuroo’s name as he spills his essence on the sheets, his body spasms as he overcomes his orgasm.<br/>
“Shit Kitty, I’m gonna cum deep in you. I’m gonna get y-fucking pregnant!” Kuroo groans, smacking the blond’s arse a couple of times as he spills his seed inside of him, thrusting sluggishly in and out to ease himself out of his orgasm. “Oh my fucking God.” Kuroo curses, pulling out and plopping himself next to Kenma. “Dress up like this more often.” Tetsurou pants, placing his hand on his chest to calm down his breathing.</p><p>“I’d run you a bath.” Kuroo gets up from the bed and walks tiredly over to the en-suite, turning on the tap and emptying a bottle of bubble bath into the water. When he is finished with the bath, he walks back into his room to get his friend ready for the bath.<br/>
“Ha! My cum is still oozing out!” Kuroo laughs, yanking down the knickers, gently he takes off the lacy bra, making sure he doesn’t tease his nipples. “You’re such a good Kitty.” The raven praises as he prepares the blond for the bath. Kenma is too out of it to reply to his friend’s annoying comments.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Follow me on Twitter, you can dm any suggestions. <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/writinghaikyuu">Click me tings ✌️</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://myreadingmanga.info/junko-clip-clop-haikyuu-dj-neko-no-henji-wa-iesu-janai-eng/">
for the horny bitches who want to read a smutty DJ on  KuroKen ✌️</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tells Kenma to sh in this DJ and it is my new found religion. Kuroo can tell me to sh any fucking day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>